


Medical Impossibility

by Arinkia



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: AU, M/M, Moody Seekers, Mpreg, Multi, Other, rocky relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arinkia/pseuds/Arinkia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain Seeker defies a medical fact and must deal with the issues of creator-hood while juggling the ticking time bombs that is his and Skyfire's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unsettled Tanks

**Author's Note:**

> Here I go writing another story that may never be finished. This is a build off from a previous story I started (which is still hidden on FanFiction.Net) that I felt went better with G1. That and my favorite OTP is Skyfire/Starscream.
> 
> Cycle: 24 hours  
> Deca-cycle: A month  
> Vorn: 87 years
> 
> Leave a comment if you like and be warned that this is not Beta'd.
> 
> if you want to leave message and that floats your boat then please leave it under my Tumblr ( http: //www.tumblr.com/blog/ arinkia ) (take out the spaces) because there will be a better chance of a reply since I spend most of my time there.
> 
> Now enjoy.

It had started as an unsettling feeling in his tank that he put up to the soiled energon that supplied the equally nasty tasting mid-grade that came from somewhat successful raids. For the Seeker it was another reminder to continue working on making the energon converter that he had rusting in his dusty lab. Granted he could have the damn thing up and running within several cycles but as the thought crossed his meta someone riled up his anger and to spite everyone, kept holding back on the project. It was one of the few ways he could annoy Megatron without really trying.

The tickling feeling increased to the point where throughout the day cycle he would nearly double over as nausea settled over him and threatened to purge his tanks. This, also, wasn’t really all that odd considering the quality of energon that they all consumed, even the hardy silver warlord suffered bouts of where the energon fouled up his own tanks.

For Seekers, who were naturally sensitive to energon and their surroundings to begin with suffered just as much and it wasn’t uncommon to see some locked up in the med-bay with tank cleaner in one servo and a waste can in the other. 

So regardless of the increasing bouts of rumbling tanks and dizzy spells, which was just another side effect of terrible energon, Starscream continued his daily routine of planning energon raids, screaming at his fliers, raising Megatron’s anger meter and just being a regular glitch to anyone that strayed near him and his sensitive buttons.

That was of course until the proud Seeker found himself passing out in the middle of a work shift in the main control room surrounded by other Decepticons, face down and sprawled out like a rag doll.

Thankfully it had only been for a klik and the others were a little stunned to do anything regards to him and he was able to salvage what pride he had and hobbled away to his lab before they kicked him while he was down. He got enough attention from Megatron as it was without an overzealous subordinate getting bold.

He was now a little worried since the fainting and noticed that his symptoms were not going away. As it was, he was about to suck up his pride and get checked out by Hook. He didn’t want to give Megatron a reason to get rid of him for good as for the last several cycles the warlord’s short fuse had been cut even shorter, something about how certain Seekers couldn’t keep their servos out of others’ high-grade supply. 

The pointed glare had been aimed at his way before Skywarp let out a small giggle, which in Skywarp language was basically a confession since the teleporter found it hilarious when others were blamed for his pranks and actions and was simply bad at hiding said laughter. 

Good for Starscream because it saved him a beating, bad for Skywarp as he had to deal with Megatron’s tender mercies. Knowing Skywarp’s fondness for the tyrant, Starscream wasn’t surprised to see sliver streaks covering his aft as he showed up late for his shift, a happy grin on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starscream hated med-bays. He hated them since he was a scientist and the burning loathing that he had for medics did not help with this. But he had run scan after scan on his own chassis before relenting to see Hook after no result was found. The scanner must not have been powerful enough to pick up on anything or the issue was more deep then he realized.

He hoped it was a virus, a virus meant several cycles off without any responsibilities, a virus meant he could force his shifts onto his trine mates and have a legitimate reason to stay away from Megatron. A virus would be relief to the alternative that he was thinking of.

Knowing him it was probably the alternative.

“The frag is wrong with you, huh? Run into Megatron’s cannon again?” Hook soured expression displayed his thoughts of the Seeker currently in his med-lab.

“No, I’ve got shards in my optics. I’m sick! Scan and give me the meds so I can get out of here!” Hook growled lowly and pulled out a battered scanner from one of the drawers before plugging it roughly into one of the Seeker’s medical ports. 

Starscream found the inner power to not shriek his opinion about the treatment in favor of getting out as fast as he could. The cold from the slab he was laying on seeped into his wings and his back strut. Both remained in a tense silence before the scanner gave off a beep that sounded rather diseased itself and Starscream’s mind wondered briefly if that was natural or not or if Mixmaster had somehow tampered with it. 

“Scanner says you’re fine. Low on energy but still slagging healthy. What a shame.” Hook tsk and began to free the scanner from Starscream before said Seeker yelled at him.

“Really? I doubt that or haven’t you noticed I fainted the other cycle!” Hook stared impassively at him.

“Are you sure that wasn’t because you’re a slagging glitch and you deserved it?” A clawed hand nearly took out his optics at the quip and in retaliation threw the scanner down at SiC’s cockpit.

“If you think you can do a better job than scan your slagging self! After that you can get the Pit out of my med-bay!” With that the crane left and hurried out the door, not wanting to stay anywhere near the volatile Seeker.

Leaning back on the berth and ignoring the chill of the metal he began to tamper with the scanner for a stronger setting, one that would also scan his spark and several connecting systems. It was one of the few times that prayed to Primus it wasn’t his spark that was the problem.

With the scanner in hand Starscream thought back to nearly a deca-cycle, when they found the shuttle trapped in the ice. Now that he thought about it, most of his health issues started soon after the shuttle, whose name shall not be mentioned, went and left him for mechs he knew nothing about. Of course it would be related to the slagging shuttle, when had something gone right around him?

That wasn’t completely true for the two had a great roaring time getting to know each other again after the white shuttle had been thawed out. That was probably the only good thing the shuttle had done for him, the ungrateful sla-

The scanner beeped it sick sounding cry and Starscream glanced at the results, a puzzled expression gracing his face. His systems checked as cleared but his spark was producing more energy than usual but none of it was reaching his systems and instead was centered in his spark chamber. 

Panic gripped him as stared at the screen. All those Pit-spawned medics were right, his spark was diseased, it was going to kill him and Megatron would laugh at him. Skywarp would kick his corpse and no doubt be used as target practice while both sides chuckled about how even his spark was bad. The medics were right, everyone was right. His spark would die by blowing out his chest and leaving him a smoking heap.

In sheer panic Starscream clawed at his chest, leaving thin trails when it didn’t open fast enough and launched himself off of the slab and to closest reflective surface he could find and stared at his open spark chamber.

It seemed…normal. Brighter than usual and maybe slightly bigger but for the most part it looked the same. Same thin scar and light golden hue, nothing had changed. Stupid scanner must have been broken and he must be suffering from a relatively new virus. Yes, that explained everything-

What was that?

It was quick but he saw something shoot across his spark before hiding behind a curve. Panic raised once more as thoughts of parasites infecting his spark, eating it until it was husk and dealing tremendous amounts of pain, a slow deactivation as he grayed out on a cold berth-

He saw the thing complete another orbit before deciding it wasn’t a parasite, it was too small and round to be one. What the slag was it? It couldn’t be a newspark, it was suppose to be a medical impossibility for him. Had Megatron’s beatings done something to him?

Curiosity won out and poked what he thought was a small tendril that belonged to the anomaly and reared back in shock as terror and pain radiated into his spark and systems. He looked in surprise as the small ball of white light whizzed angrily around his spark.

Oh frag.

It was a newspark.

He was carrying.

He never bothered with the firewalls that protected against sparking.

He never did because every damn medic told him it was impossible for him to sire or carry a sparkling. That he need at least a dozen miracles from Primus before he had chance in the Pit to spark.

He knew who the sire was.

He should have remembered that the shuttle never bothered with the firewalls because he only ‘faced with him and had made it known that he didn’t want another partner.

Fucking Skyfire!


	2. Nothing Sounds Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, its been awhile. And I have nothing to say to that, only college really sucks this year and I have job that if it wasn't for my parents, I'd be very homeless and cranky. 
> 
> It's been so long that honestly the plot has changed quite a bit from where I originally had it. Not to mention that the first helf of this chapter was very hard to write. I figure since I'm having a hard time writing my actual novel that I'd break away and do this for awhile, see if anything changes. Also I really want Star and Sky smut and I now must write my own. How sad.
> 
> I would also like to say that I'm doing some extreme guess work on how babies may work with robots. You can blame TFP because in several episodes they mentioned Techo-organic parts and so I'm going way out on a limb. How do robots work?
> 
> Like always I have no Beta so if you see anything strange grammatically or such just drop a message and alert me.
> 
> I may go back and rewrite chapters, its something that may or may not happen.  
> ________________________________

Several cycles after the discovery of the sparkling, Starscream had yet to come up with a decent plan. It would have been wonderful to leave everything remotely Decepticon behind on the filthy planet but lack of supplies and the time constraint of carrying put a damper on the majority of the plans. He knew of several planets that had decent opportunities to harvest energon with little to no interruption from any sort of local populace. 

It was just that the only way he would reach said planets was if he had a shuttle, since by the time he reached the half way mark to even the closest planet under his own thrusters, the bitlet would already be outside of him and most likely zooming around alongside him.

Autobots were far out of the question as were telling any of the other Decepticons and Starscream, as much as it hurt his ego, knew he would never be able to hide the bitlet long enough for it to survive the tender mercies of war logged mechs without his intervention. 

Throughout the ensuing cycles of constant planning, the idea of termination never stayed long if they ever occurred. The Seeker knew he was egotistical to a fault, a flaying temper worthy of a city-former and glitches that were miles long of fragged coding but the idea of a little one had always been something he wanted. Whether it was the Seeker coding egging him on or that nasty streak of wanting whatever he was told he couldn’t have acting in the fullest, he couldn’t even begin to fathom why he wanted the damn thing so bad, only a deep reaching feeling that he would forever regret the decision.

It helped a little knowing that it was Skyfire’s coding and no one else’s, particularly a certain grey Warlord. The chances of having a brilliant sparkling was rather uplifting once he pursued the thought. He would have another intelligent mech to talk to for once without getting scoffed at.

Yes, he really wanted this sparkling even though he couldn’t come up with a decent reason why. 

\-----------------------------------------

He wasn’t really happy, which was an understand statement to his current emotional situation. All the plans lead to some kind of horrible death for him and the bitlet or some fate he didn’t want. Eventually they all lead to the forced removal of the sparkling and Megatron’s fusion cannon blasting his odd and strange spark away from his beauty of a frame. 

Yes.

All the plans were terrible.

But at least he wasn’t sick any more.

That was an intense positive.

He could work off of that.

It was the only thing he could work off at the moment. 

It had seemed that he was the worst off when he had no idea that the little one was there, but now that he was aware of its endless circling of his larger spark, his ‘morning’ sickness has decreased to only a slight irritation to high-grade. If the upsetting of his tanks had gone on longer than that, he was sure that others would be sticking their servos into his affairs and no doubt wonder if what the Seeker had was contagious or not. Hopefully by the time the second round of upset tanks came around, the safety of his sparkling would be more of a guarantee then just waiting around to see if the sparklet made it to the second stage of carrying and hoping that somehow they would both pull through with their lives. 

But for the moment, Starscream had the luxury of time to figure out a remotely decent plan before the bitlet emerged. It would take several human years before the sparkling would be strong enough to leave his spark and begin developing its protoform in his gestation tank. Then another few years before it would be ready to separate and emerge. So two to three human years before he would begin showing, maybe longer depending whether or not he was under stress. 

Enough time to come up with a successful, lifesaving plan.

Enough time for everything and anything to go horribly wrong.

Knowing him it would be the later of the two.

\------------------------------------------

Life among the Decepticons continued as normal. Planned raids came and failed, Trine mates taking a turn for annoying and uptightness in that they began to act as poor copies of Soundwave and Megatron remained as the ever abusive and slap happy Warlord that Starscream had grown to fear more than usual as the days and orns bled together.

Before Starscream realized it, a human earth month had passed since his discovery of his future progeny, placing the smaller spark at nearly two deca-cycles old. Even at two months, the sparkling was proving to be a strong one as it has swelled to twice its original size. Normal growth certainly but it left behind a disadvantage that had gained unpleasant attention. The swell in size of the sparkling and his own adult size spark were now feeling the press for space in his spark chamber, this lead to a sensitive spark casing and in relation to that, sensitive chest plating. It would be another human year before the bitlet’s spark would shrink to a smaller and stable size.

Megatron was the one who discovered that little fact.

How he came upon it was innocent enough, Starscream had wandered too close and as the grey mech went to turn to question Soundwave on recent events that involved a certain warping Seeker, his cannon arm brushed harshly against Starscream’s canopy that resulted in a loud screech and the dropping of several datapads.

At first the Warlord had stared at his stumbling Second, confusion was prevalent and that soon turned to disbelief as the Seeker continued to wobble as if he had actually been punched instead of brushed. That disbelief soon turned into amusement as Starscream glared accusingly as he went along, further bumping into other mechs as he tipsily made his way to the door of the Command room. It didn’t escape his notice that Starscream had kept a tight hold on the spot that had been touched.

It was most interesting indeed.

\----------------------------------------

On the small list of things that Starscream was terrible at, one was being a decent actor. A little flaw that never really mattered unless it was in an attempt to hide backstabbing and faction takeover and was so common that at this point no mech was naïve when the Seeker started acting weird. Weird behavior from the Screamer? Must be another plot.

It was why Starscream was hiding in his lab, trying to dismiss the anxiety from the recent brush of death with Megatron. Nothing good was going to come from it, whether it be teasing or a demand for answers for the weird behavior, nothing good was going to come from a questioning Megatron.

A broken motherboard laid untouched on his workspace as he ran through his options, none of them changed and none of them sounding anywhere decent. Was it worth telling his Trine? Or was it bad enough that Hook knew about the bitlet? Would the news of brand new little seeker bring his Trine to his side or push them farther apart? Should he just fragging leave the planet and hope with his terrible luck that both he and the bitlet would survive? Should he tell the shuttle?

A snort through his vents sounded at that.

Telling the shuttle would equate to telling the Autobots which would no doubt flood into debates of whether they should aid an enemy or just take the bitlet once it emerged. Maybe they would explore his databanks before destroying him, gain intel on the enemy and get a newspark in one hit. Optimus would no doubt take pity on the shuttle and allow him to raise the bitlet by himself, leaving the bitlet to be taken advantage of without its Carrier there to guide it…

“I can smell your helm smoking. Isn’t that a little dangerous for the youngling?” Starscream’s vents choked in shocked, whipping himself around to find Hook standing just inside of his lab.

“Keep your mouth shut about that! I won’t take the risk-!” Hook cut him off with a chuckle and a wave of his hand.

“If it makes you feel better, I have no intention of telling anything to anyone. Not even my team knows.” The Seekers wings hitched up in aggression.

“Oh really? Not trying to put me at ease so you can sell me out to our Lord and Master? Certainly could raise up through the ranks that way!” Hook’s grin fell into a grimace before approaching the wound up Seeker.

“You can be as paranoid as you want Screamer but I honestly want to see you get through this, if only for the sparkling’s sake. Did you know that not even Neutrals have had sparklings since this whole war started? That’d make you the first to carry in forever. For all we know the poor thing will the only one of its generation.” Starscream snarled at the nickname but listened to the field medic. It was true, none of the Neutral settlements had ever used the excuse of caring for sparklings to avoid conflict. With evidence at a zero, there wasn’t even so much rumors of a newspark.

“Is that supposed to make me feel better? Or are you trying to feed my ego until I can’t hide it anymore? How can I be happy about this when I’m trapped in a metal tomb with an insane Warlord that uses me as a punching bag! I’ll be lucky if I go past a year with it! He already suspects something’s wrong!” It was a tense silence that descended on the lab.

“I know that, which is why I’m going to try to give you a suggestion.”

“Like I need your advice.” 

“Well you’re doing just fine then. Like how everything was fine in the command center, that was a nice show by the way, looked like you knocked one back too many.” Starscream roared and stalked over to Hook ready with claws extended.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t rip your optics out, Hook.” Hook stared at the Seeker as something close to the Grim Reaper.

“Like I don’t know about your medical records, you gave them to the medical division like every other officer here. You went through at least a dozen medics that basically told you the same thing, you can’t carry. Look at you now, you’re carrying a healthy newspark in the middle of a warzone when no mech else has. Your ego won’t let you do anything to danger that. You’re too greedy of a mech.” The enraged Seeker backed down slightly.

“You’re a greedy mech that just hates it when something doesn’t go your way and when it starts to go somewhere you don’t want it too you can be incredibly manipulative when it strikes you to be.” 

“You make me sound so pleasant.” At this point Starscream had calmed down enough that he was now back in his seat, still glaring at the green and purple medic.

“Yeah, you have certain qualities. Just listen to me; you don’t have to act right away. You got at least a couple of months before Megatron starts to really catch on. You think you’re sensitive now? Wait until your whole frame starts being like that.” A groan escaped from the Seeker before Hook continued.

“Rage at me if you want but when it comes down to it I’m nothing more than a glorified field medic.”

“I had no idea you were so humble Hook.”

“Shut up, Screamer. I’m suggesting that you take your manipulative self to the Autobots and to your ‘sugar daddy’ as the humans would say. Play the downtrodden Carrier and play on their sappy feelings. There you have a running chance to survive with your bitlet. Here? You got maybe a year.” Starscream fiddled with the cracked motherboard, not responding to Hook’s suggestion.

“If you need more ego stroking you can just imagine all of the extra attention you can get. Instead of running an army you can influence the minds of little ones. Despite how scary that would be. Little mini Starscreams everywhere. Eh, that’s nightmare fuel.”

“…Why do you care? I thought everyone was waiting for me to get slagged by Megatron, why should it be any different now that I’m sparked?” Hook huffed before walking to the door.

“Ya know, I’ve never seen a sparkling be born before. I would be doing guess work all the way through as I never learned how to treat Carriers and their sparklings. Ratchet on the other hand, he’s dabbled in everything. Not only that but you would have a gullible shuttle that would dote on you. It sounds pretty good, the sparkling shouldn’t have to suffer ‘cause its Carrier can’t see past his bloated ego.” Hook cast a glance at the solitary Seeker before leaving him to his thoughts.

Starscream toyed with the motherboard before flicking it to the side, hearing it clatter against a wall where it most likely was laying in pieces. The Air Commander was tired. Hook’s talk had strangely drained him and now everything had a strange tint to it, as if dulled. Autobot sympathy was something that he wasn’t sure he could handle, especially a worried Skyfire, giving him that sad look that would put most younglings to shame and those large gentle hands running down his frame and wings, relieving him of aches and pains that were beginning to be more troublesome as the newspark developed…

Starscream vented heavily and laid his sunddenly flushed face onto the surface of the lab table, he still had it bad didn’t he?

He was screwed, so badly screwed. Either face Megatron and hope for the best or turn to the sappy, goodie Skyfire.


	3. Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey! I'm finally posting the third chapter! About time yeah? Yeah. Sorry about that. I posted that author note a bit before I got really sick. A little after that was posted a flu with pneumonia like symptoms went and hit a lot of people where I lived and at the college I go to. It took me a week to recover and I was constantly trying to catch back up with school work afterwards. It wasn't a good time for me, I barely had time to read, write or any of my other hobbies. 
> 
> A good note is that I finally quit my job at Subway! Yeah I wasn't getting paid enough, they started to ignore the days that I had school and other issues with money and the fact that I am not a person that does well with large crowds.
> 
> This chapter is going to be short, I tried to make it longer but I was poking me in the eyes, screaming no. So it's not hard to tell when I gave up making it longer.
> 
> I don't own the characters except for an OC and please point out anything that doesn't flow right or any mistakes.

In the darkened officer quarters, a white and red jet lay slumped on his side, wings small and limp against the berth and his back. Optics were set on low so that they simmered a coal red in the dark, vents just barely audible in the silent room as Starscream adopted a pose almost corpse like in his position on the berth. As Hook had explained to him earlier in the week, there would be times where his spark would become temporally low yield. It would be triggered by his frame to give the newspark a chance to stabilize itself without the adult spark sending mix signals to it. The low cycle would occur every other month in small periods to help balance the charge and keep the newspark from guttering. To further protect the newspark during this state, the carrier experienced a lethargic daze to insure no strenuous activities were done.

It was the reason why Starscream was laying on his berth in the middle of first shift, with no mentally challenged leaders disturbing him in his apathy. Hook had spun a lie about him coming down with a new virus and while Starscream was pleased with the new found sense of increased elbow room, he was peeved about the way Hook hovered around him now. The green and purple crane, while admitting to the fact that he was in no way reasonably knowledgeable about sparklings and their development or the health of carriers, had made up for that by throwing every available datapad and text at him with the smirked line of ‘you finally get to be a scientist again!’

Starscream scowled into his pillow at the remember comment. The datapads had been helpful though it was worrisome that none had gone into detail about possible signs of ill health for the newspark. Starscream knew that he was going into dangerous territory within the next couple of earth years when the bitlet would begin to construct its frame; it was the time period where everything could go wrong for the both of them.

Air frames were well known to have their frames cannibalized if they didn’t get enough additives to fuel the construction. Starscream remembered a young carrier that had been in a flock that lived near his aerie. It was gossip that the carrier had been too young and irresponsible, that they hadn’t been following medical advice and drank high grade heavily in the later part of their cycle. He could distinctly remember his own carrier hiding him away whenever a member from the neighboring flock visited, he could vaguely remember something about the flock being oblivious to the young carrier’s actions. The flock’s lack of responsibility had rubbed his the wrong way and so his flock wanted little to do with them. Starscream’s flock was secondary to the Winglord’s own and of course had to keep up appearances, being friendly to such a flock would have been a blight on their social standing. 

The memory was one of those that hung with clarity, sticking like old oil and remaining despite best efforts to get rid of it. He had been watching an older member of his flock do trick flying as he was grounded that orn, he had rough housed too much with the older younglings and had managed to scrape deep groves into his right wing. He had been placed on a higher balcony with a younger cousin who had yet to begin flying on their own to watch the older mech together. He couldn’t for the life of him begin to remember the name of the mech flying, it had been a relative that rarely visited the aerie due to a military career but he clearly remembered his younger cousin, Laluli. The young white and lilac colored sparkling had always adored Starscream and was instrumental in smuggling him out of Iacon and back to Vos after his disastrous space voyage. Even half mad with grief and anger, Laluli had stuck around and was one of the few to nurse him back to health when most of the flock had abandoned him. When Vos was bombed and the majority of his flock destroyed, it was Laluli’s death that hurt the most and it hurt worst when it was discovered that there was no frame left from the intense bombing. Starscream was too much a bitter realist to believe that Laluli survived somehow.

Laluli had gotten a new toy around that time, one of those building block sets that lighted up in bright colors and made sounds when they hit something hard enough. The blocks had buttons on them that could alter the colors and set them to blink in different speeds, designs and other colors. The lilac sparkling had managed to snag Starscream to build towers for them, setting them up so that a simple picture would often form when they were assembled correctly. Laluli was distracted by the bright colors and Starscream himself was trying to make as many pictures as he could before Laluli knocked them down. 

Starscream had just set up a large tower of blocks, flashing in the shape of a pair of wings, when something caught his attention at a lower set balcony that big enough to hold the majority of the flock. It was the balcony often used to host parties and was a social area for visiting Seekers. When he had looked over he noticed that about seven adult flock members had been lounging on the seats outside with the visiting flock member settled in the middle of the arrangement. Gesturing widely with their arms they had captivated the rest of the adults’ attention leaving none of them to spot the young carrier come flying over from the nearby aerie.

A snort came from off to the side and turning to the open door Starscream noticed his carrier making his way towards him and Laluli. A couple of cubes and goodies were settled on a tray that was placed between him and his cousin though neither of them touched the tray right away. Starscream was torn between watching his carrier and the incoming Seeker while Laluli continued to be awed by the flashing blocks before his carrier gripped the master remote to turn off the blocks.

“Sweetspark you’ll ruin your optics like that. Come on now, it’s time to refuel you two.” Laluli chirped, servos clapping in delight at the prospect of treats despite the blocks growing dark. Starscream himself was slightly annoyed by the now dull grey blocks, his work now rendered useless and the unmistakable urge to throw a fit began to climb. His carrier had noted his change in mood and had just started the movements to console him when the screams started.

They had not seen the young carrier land on the lower balcony nor were they close enough to hear the snaps and cracks as the struts in the carrier’s legs shattered like brittle crystals. Starscream and Laluli had been spared the sight of the young seeker’s legs crumple and collapse and shred as they absorbed the brunt of the landing gone run. The young carrier rolled violently, legs trailing behind like macabre metal ribbons and leaving behind trails of energon as delicate wings warped and curled in on themselves. While the two younglings had escaped the sight of the botched landing, they weren’t so lucky to escape the sight of the seeker tumbling into a pile before the screams started as the pain finally registered. The screams reached a pitch that Starscream himself had difficulties reaching before the occupants of both balconies sprang to action.

The only thing that Starscream could recall after that was being swept into his carrier’s arms with a sobbing Laluli as the shouts and screams continued down below. The sharp clarity of the memory gave out by then, the gory mess of the young carrier seared into his memory. It was a decacycle before he learned that the carrier had managed to survive the ordeal but had lost the sparkling, much of the mobility of his legs and had lost so much mass from his frame that flight was forever barred for him. A nightmare scenario for any carrying flight frame. 

It was entirely a possibility for him, a thought that made his frame tremble in repressed fear. Glad to be alone in his moment of weakness.


End file.
